1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a centering mechanism for a recessed downlight frame-in kit. More specifically, the present invention comprises a hanger bar centering mechanism for a recessed downlight frame-in kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed downlight fixtures have become increasingly popular for residential and commercial use. One reason for the increased popularity is that the recessed downlight fixtures meet a wide range of interior lighting requirements while also being aesthetically pleasing. Further these recessed downlight fixtures may be installed in new constructions as well as existing ceilings and therefore are liked by installers. Typically, ceiling-mounted recessed downlight fixtures comprise a frame or frame-in kit with means for securing the frame to structural supports of the ceiling. For installation, the frame of the light fixture may include holes or brackets through which fasteners are used to position and attach the fixture to the supports.
One difficulty associated with the installation of recessed lighting frame-in kits is the positioning of the frame-in kit in a centered position between joists or suspended ceiling members quickly in a repetitive and consistent manner. For example, when one light in a row of recessed lights is out of alignment, the installation looks poor in quality and is undesirable for a customer. In suspended ceilings it is preferable to have the lights centered in two dimensions so that the light fixture is centered within a block of the suspended ceiling. The result is an aesthetically pleasing installation which is time consuming and difficult to obtain consistently.
One facet in solving this problem is that in many applications distances between ceiling joists or suspended ceiling members are consistent. For example, most ceiling joists or suspended ceiling members may be spaced apart on two feet (24 inch) centers. Building codes within geographic regions typically dictate such distances. Since such span between members is known and is consistently used in many constructions, it would be helpful for installers to utilize a mechanism to quickly and consistently center the recessed downlight fixture between ceiling members to provide an aesthetically pleasing installation.
Thus there is a need for a positioning mechanism, for example, a centering mechanism which provides positive feedback to an installer and may be utilized quickly and consistently with frame-in kits for centering light fixtures during lighting installations.